lucky or not lucky
by Hope is what keeps me alive
Summary: while chloes in high school what tasks will she face love? tragedy? family? freindship? who knows
1. Chapter 1

CHLOE P.O.V:

"we should totally have a sleep over tonight" amy said "yeah totally its a friday to so we can also go out to dinner and since my birthdays tommorow i can practically do anything" I said, so right now i was leaned up against the hallway wall with amy infront of me talking when of course alyke had to come with his basketball,so right now alyke was throwing the ball at the wall behind be over my head while im trying to talk and i was getting really pissed so i grabed the ball and threw it down the hall and to my well i dont really know how to say it shock/suprise it landed in a trash can allt he way at the front door,everybody was looking at me in shock well except for amy she was practically drooling over alyke while he was staring at me like everybody else so i did the only thing i could think of ran grabbing amys hand in the progress and dragging her out of their,literally an hour after the inncedent i was walking down the hallway when alyke stoped me in my tracks up against a wall "hey king"he said then the bell rang "hi and bye" i said "were are you going?" he asked "toa place called class and life" i said "dont be like that king"he said "then how should i be?" i asked

ALYKE P.O.V:

"then how should i be?" Chloe asked with a mischevious grin and then she started walking away so i grabbed her by the arm practically shoved her against the wall and kissed her,and to my suprise she kissed back!


	2. Chapter 2

CHLOE P.O.V:

Alyke practically shoved me into the wall and kissed me so i kissed about 5 min. into our 'make out sesion' someone screamed "ALYKE!" when I heard this I aubruptedly stoped kissing him and looked at th stair well.

ALYKE P.O.V:

"ALYKE!" someone yelled so Chloe pulled back and looked at the stair case and her eyes widened so i turned around and saw... you guessed it jasmin standing their pissed but sad for chloe because we'er mai and shes human theirs a diffrence we can't kiss humans because they um they (whisper)die


	3. Chapter 3

JASMINE P.O.V:

I was walking down the staicase to the 1st floor when i saw alek kissing a girl whos name was suposedlly Chloe "ALEK"I yelled Chloe's eyes snaped open and she pulled away wide eyed so Alek looked back at me "well I should go... bye" Chloe said and ran off to who knows were I glared at alek grabed him draged him ouside "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER KILLED!"I yelled at him "sorry i got carried away" he said "CARRIED AWAY YOU PRACTICALLY JUST KILLED HER!" I yelled obviously pissed "what do you meen"someone said i looked behind alek and saw chloe "what?" I said hoping she would forget that I said that "you heard me what do you meen alek practically killed me don't play dumb I know what I heard"she said,uh oh

ALEK P.O.V:

Jasmine practically draged me outside after chloe ran off "ARE YOU TRYING TO GET HER KILLED!"she yelled at me "sorry i got carried away"I said "CARRIED AWAY YOU PRACTICALLY JUST KILLED HER!"she yelled yet again obviously pissed "what do you meen?" someone asked from behind me jasmine decided to take things into her ownhands and looked behind me "what?" she asked "you heard me what do you meen alek practically killed me don't play dumb i know what i heard" when i heard that i knew it was chloe,uh oh this is bad

CHLOE P.O.V:

I decided to skip school since school was almost over and decided to go outside when i saw Alek and Jasmine talking so since I was practically right be hind them I listened "CARRIED AWAY YOU PRACTICALLY JUST KILLED HER!" Jasmine yelled "what do you meen?" I asked jasmine looked behind alek and saw me "what?" she asked playing dumb "you heard me what do you meen alek practically killed me don't play dumb I know what I heard" I said, silence, "i'm waiting" I said getting impatient "ummm..."

TO BE CONTINUED

**HEY GUYS OK I'M REALLY MAD BECAUSE THEIR ARE NO REVIEWS YET AND I THINK I'M GONNA HAVE TO START TELLING YOU HOW MAN REVIEW ARE NEEDED EACH CHAPTER FOR ANOTHER SO I'M GONNA GIVE YOU GUYS 1 MORE CHANCE BUT THEN I'M GONNA HAVE TO I HATE HAVING TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN BUT I HAVE TO KNOW ITS WORTH WRITING EVERY DAY AND REALLY TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT IS FOR THIS STORY :(**

** - I heart CHALEK**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO IM SORRY BUT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO SAY THIS: I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE YOU REVIEW I JUST EXPECT MORE THE TO IM A PRETTY LITTLE LIAR ARIA BECAUSE SHE'S RIGHT I SHOULDN'T STOP BECAUSE PEOPLE DON'T WANT OR FEEL LIKE THEY SHOULD REVEIW OR JUST DON'T LIKE IT BUT TO MY OTHER FAN ITS AN AWSOME STORY AND IM NOT LETTING THOSE PEOPLE DOWN SO THANKS SO MUCH IM A PRETTY LITTLE LIAR ARIA YOUR AWSOME YOUR SELF I WILL BE UPDATING THE STORY LATER TODAY FOR SURE!**

** THX SO MUCH IM A PRETTY LITTLE LIAR ARIA,**

** -I heart CHALEK :)**


	5. Chapter 5

anCHLOE POV:

"Umm..." but of course to my luck the bell just HAD to ring like WHAT THE H*** KARMA,I meen for peetsake am I like the most unluckiest person ever or what, "Well we gotta go bye!" jasmine yelled then they ran to the car and drove off "what the h*** what so b that saig that the need to hide from me like god,but ofcourse to my luck it stated pouring "REALLY!" I yell out so I start running since ofcourse i'm late for work "I'M HERE I'M HERE!" I yell as i run through the door "finally your like 10 min. late but no prob. your here right?" Lana said "yes I am" I say " now that your here please go to the storage and start laying things out on the stands" she said "ok" I said and headed to the backand started grabing jeans and blouses but when I was grabing things in the blink of an eye their was a shadow then I was slamed up against the wall and had someones lips crash down on mine so I pulled back and saw alek standing their was... let me let you just think... ALEK "well hello to you too" I said grabbing the clothes again and walking out while alek followed me "so why are you here,also why were you in the storage room,and why did you kiss me" I said/asked "first off hello,i'm here to talk,just cause i knew you were their,and because"he said while I was laying out the clothes "well are you here to tell me why you guys wouldn't tell me what you meant?"I asked "yes"he said "well i'm waiting" I said "oh not here" he said "ok well i'm supposed to leave now so yeah"I said "lets go" he said "ok,LANA I'M LEAVING SEE YOU TOMMOROW!"I yell "ok!" she says "let go" I say "ok"

**MY NAMES DAMON NICE TO MEET YOU I AM A LINE BREAK SOOO:THIS BE A LINE BREAK THIS BE A LINE BREAK THIS BE A LINE BREAK!**

"so why are we on the eighteenth floor?" I asked "just cause" he said "ok"I said "so for your answer"he said "ok"I said " we and you are a race called mai"he said "mai"I said "mhm" he said "you know how crazy that sounds,right"I say "well yes,but its true" he says "your kidding right"I ask "no"he says "and what are the things about these...mai"I ask "well we are a anceint race that come from a goddess called basset,we are practcally cats,we can't kiss humans cause they will die,we use to be connected as freinds with humans and then we got in a war and the mai won but some humans lived and are out to get us they call them selves the order,we have a certain mai that will reconnect humans and mai once again" he finally finishes"who is it?"I ask he looks at me and finally says "you" with that my eyes go wide "me" I finally get out "yes an you have nine lives to live"he say I just sit their shocked and finally get out "i'm sorry but i just...its just to much"I say and run out while i call amy.

**BOLD:AMY **_ITALIC:CHLOE_

**HELLO  
**_AMY HEY I NEED YOU AT THE BLUE STAR PLAZA ASAP  
_**OK IM IN MY CAR ANY WAY SO I'LL BE THEIR IN 2 SECONDS  
**_OK BUT HURRY  
_**OK BYE  
**_BYE_

And then she hung up when i finally got to the first floor i ran out and saw amy's car so I ran to the the car jumped in the passenger side and yelled"DRIVE"when I saw alek run out so she sped off

**ITS ME AGAIN THIS BE A DAMON LINE**

"ok what was that about"amy asked "nothing just a ... fight" I say "ok"she says"well I gotta go bye"I say "ok bye love you"amy said "you to" I say as I walk inside my house and go upstairs to take a shower after 10 min. i decide to get out of the shower and wrap a towel around my body that sadly ended halfway up my thigh and walked out the bathroom,put on my under garmets and my pjs that were sadly seethrough and got into bed.

**THIS BE A LINE-DAMON :P**

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-CRUNCH**

oh great I broke my alarm clock just perfect but I had to get out of bed sometime so I went and took a shower then went to my closet and changed into a black corset and black skirt(she is trying for cheerleading) and threw on a leather jacket,then i put on some black shadow type makeup and flat ironed my hairthen put it in a high ponytail and went downstairs "bye mom love ya"I say as I walk downstairs "implide" she says then I walk outside and get in my (i' changing alot in this fanfic so everythings diffrent including her car) corvet though I also have a motercycle and a jaguar,and I then drive to school.

**THIS BE ME THE LINE BREAK :)**

As I drive into school everyones eyes are on me as I get out of my car and walk in and go to my locker "hey"amy says "hey ams"I say back "like the outfit"she says "thanks"I say

**BBBBBRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGGG**

"bye amy"I say "bye chlo see ya later"she say as we walk seperate waysshe walks into english and I go into history,but ofcourse as soon as I walk in everyones eyes are on me so I just decide to try to ignore it and go to my seat.

**THIS BE DAMON THE LINE BREAK**

"Hey paul"I say as I sit down "hey chlo whats up"he says "nothin much"I say "hey guys"amy says as she sits down "hey"me and paul say "

"well see you guys tommorow"paul says "bye"I say "bye chlo" amy says "bye ams" I say,I guess its time for tryouts.

**LINE BREAK**

"ok so the tem members are:elena,sky,hope,ashley,sara,lissa,lizzy,paige,hanna,faith,megan,and head cheerleader is: chloe king, I want you guys to go change into you uniforms and come out to meet the basketball team" coach selena says as we walk into the changing rooms, so right now I have to wear a uniform thats black and purple,the shirt shows my belly and a mini mini skirt with my hair in a high pony tail while other girls wear a unifor that doesn't show their bellys and is just a mini skirt not a mini mini skirt like we walked out coach selena called out the names and their possition one bye one but I was last in line so she said me last "And our new head cheer leader CHLOE KING!" she said gladly as I walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**HI ITS ME AGAIN I JUST WANTED TO SAY IM THINKING OF REDOING THIS WHOLE STORY SO HERES THE OPTIONS**

** STORY**

** WHOLE STORY**

**SO THOSE ARE THE OPTIONS PLEASE LEAVE A REVEIW ON WHICH ONE ,AND WHY (THE WHY PART IS OPTIONAL) **

**I'M SORRY IT'S COME TO THIS BUT ITS JUST GETTING TO ME ON HOW PRETTY NO ONE IS REVEIWING AND IT HURTS BECAUSE I LOVE WRITING BUT NOBODY IS SAYING ANYTHING AN IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE YOU GUYS DON'T LIKE THE STORY.**

** SORRY,**

**-I heart CHALEK :(**


	7. IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ

**HEY AGAIN GUYS I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT I HAVE DECIDED TO... NOT REDO THIS STORY BUT I HAVE DECIDED THAT IN SOME CHAPTERS I WILL HAVE HOW MANY REVIEWS ARE NEEDED,BUT NOT IN ALL CHAPTERS BUT I WANTED TO SAY THANKS SO MUCH TO 2 PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED: iWant9Lives2Live AND laughingsince98 THANKS SO MUCH TO YOU TO FOR REVEIWING AND I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON. :)**

** THANKS,**

** I heart CHALEK :)**


	8. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RACHEL !

HEYO** THIS IS A SPECIAL BIRTHDAY CHAPTER FOR I AM PRETTY LITTLE LIAR ARIA:HAPPY BIRTHDAY,BUT SINCE I AM STILL ON HOLD ITS GOING TO BE SHORT BUT DEPENDING ON THE REVIEWS I WILL SEE IF I WILL START WRITING AGAIN :)**

ALEK P.O.V:

"Yo alek" my freind nathan said "hey nathan what up" I ask "we gotta go were going to go meet the new cheerleaders"he says "AWSOME lets go!"I say.

**IT DAMON YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEENS :LINE BREAK!**

After the cheerleading coach said all the minors in the cheerleading team she said "AND THE BOBCATS NEW CHEER CAPTAIN IS...CHLOE KING!" She said as chloe walked out in a top that showed her belly and man was se skinny,and she also had a mini mini skirt that showed her wonderful long legs,when chloe walked out the whole basketball team gawked at her and the cheered,after the coach talked a little she said that we could go talk to the cheerleaders so we all spread out and talked to seperate cheerleaders and I walked over to chloe but she was turned around to leo one of my best freinds "hey chloe"I said as I nudged my head to the said signaling leo to leave "oh hey alek,whats up" she said "nothin,so head cheerleader huh"I said "uhuh" she said, I was about to reply when her coach said"ok well its time for every one to go I will see you all tommorow"she said and all the girls walked out of the gym and to their lockers for their bags when they came out they gave eachother hugs and left when chloe gave elena her last hug and was leavin I decided to follow her when I got outside still following her as she walked to her car I was saprised to see a corvet _"god a hot girl in a hot car what could be better"_ I thought as she got in the car and drove off so I got in my car and followed her all the way tho her house,as she parket her car which was purple with black stripes if I forget to mention I parked my car across the street and crawled into her window and stood behind her door as she came in and was about to change when she froze and said"what do you want alek"she said as she turned around when she turned around I ran u to her and smashed my lips to hers.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY I AM PRETTY LITTLE LIAR ARIA,REMEMBER THAT THE REVIEWS WILL DECIDE IF I KEEP WRITING, FOR A SPECIAL PRESANT I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN INTENDED .**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY IM PREETY LITTLE LIAR ARIA,**

**GIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR :)**


End file.
